I Always Loved Thanksgiving
by Angelfan15
Summary: Sequel to I Always Loved Halloween. AU. COMPLETE
1. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

I Always Loved Thanksgiving

By Angelfan15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own then Buffy and Angel would be married with a soccer team of kids by now.

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: Let me know where it's going!

Spoilers: This is completely AU

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to I Always Loved Halloween

Authors Notes: Happy Thanksgiving!

Chapter 1: Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

Buffy smiled as she walked down the hallway towards her boyfriends locker. They had been together for three and a half weeks, best weeks of her life. She now held a special place in her heart for Halloween, it was the night she told him she loved him and he said it back to her. He told her that he always loved Halloween but now it was even better because it would be their anniversary. Walking behind him she grabbed his butt then quickly moved to the side of him. "Hey Boyfriend."

Angel smiled then kissed her. "Hey Girlfriend. Is your family still coming over for dinner?"

"Yup." Buffy nodded. "Mom is excited because it means she doesn't have to cook."

Angel laughed. "Well I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh god, she has to cook now?" She asked.

Angel shook his head with a smile. "No. My parents were wondering if you and Dawn wanted to come over the day before and bake."

Buffy bit her lip. She wasn't very good at baking and she LOVED Thanksgiving so she wanted to be able to eat the pies. "Your parents want people to enjoy the food don't they?"

"Um... yeah?" Angel asked confused.

"Well then I should be left out of the baking process." She told her boyfriend.

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. "You better get in the baking process so you can make me some yummy treats when we are married."

Buffy laughed, he was already starting to sound like her. "Your mom better teach me then." Buffy looked up when she heard the bell ring. "Great, class."

Angel smiled at her lack of interest in going to class. "See you later Babe. Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled kissing him, she let out a sigh watching him walk to class. She had the best life ever!

Buffy walked through the courtyard with Willow and Xander after school.

"So you still going over to Angel's for Thanksgiving?" Xander asked eating a twinkie.

Buffy nodded. "Yup. I am going to ask Dawnie if she wants to go over the day before to bake. I guess Angel's parents want us to.. plus mom would get a well deserved break."

"Can I come?" Xander asked her.

"Why?" Willow asked him.

Xander shrugged. "My family sucks."

The two girls looked at each other. "We know."

Buffy smiled at Willow. "How are things going with Oz?"

Willow shrugged. "We are just talking."

"It's been three weeks, girl. Go for it!" Buffy encouraged her best friend.

Willow shook her head. "We don't all start out our relationships with 'I Love You'."

Buffy sighed. "What about you Xander?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "I'm not in to Oz."

Buffy laughed. "I meant Cordelia."

"Oh. Her." He nodded. "No relationship there."

"Why not?" Buffy asked him. "She is totally into you!"

"She's a bitch." He stated. "I don't want a relationship with someone who has treated me like the shit on her shoes for my whole existence."

"You made out with her!" Buffy shouted.

Xander looked her Buffy. "Still am."

Buffy was confused. "You two are still making out?"

"and sometimes more." Xander smiled.

"Ewwww." The girls said at the same time.

Buffy saw Angel sitting on the bench of a picnic table looking out at the other students with Fred and that new kid Doyle. Doyle started at Sunnydale High two weeks ago, he was okay. Buffy couldn't always understand what he was saying because of his thick Irish accent. She ran up and sat on Angel's lap. "I missed you."

"I always miss you." Angel smiled.

Doyle raised his eyebrows. "You guys always like this?"

"Uh huh." Buffy mumbled as she kissed Angel.

Willow and Xander sat on the bench across the table. They all stared at Buffy and Angel waiting for them to stop kissing but looked away when Angel slid his hand up her thigh and under her short skirt. Buffy moaned, pushing herself closer to Angel. Willow panicked when she saw Principal Snyder walking towards then.

"Buffy! Angel! Stop!" She said flaring her hands to get their attention.

Xander laughed at Willow until he noticed Snyder too. "Angel, man. You might want to get your hand out of my best friends lady area."

Buffy broke the kiss and looked at Xander annoyed. "That isn't my lady area, you need to retake health class."

"Yeah, but I was working towards your lady area." Angel smiled giving her a quick kiss.

Principal Snyder stopped in front of the picnic table. "What is this a brothel."

"No one is paying." Angel watched the principal walk away from them.

Buffy pouted looking at her boyfriend. "Did he just call me a prostitute?"

"Well... the way you guys go at it..." Doyle shrugged.

Buffy gasped. "Your friend is rude." She said before getting up from her boyfriends lap and walking towards the school.

Angel knocked on the Summers front door waiting for someone to answer the door. He didn't see Buffy after she left the courtyard.

Joyce smiled when she opened the door and saw her daughters boyfriend. "Angel, come on in. Buffy is up stairs."

"Should I wait here?" He asked, not sure if Buffy was upset with him.

"No. Don't be silly. "Joyce told him. "Go on up. Could you remind her that I am leaving for my meeting now and Dawn is playing in her room?"

"Sure." He nodded.

Angel walked up the stairs and to Buffy's bedroom. The door was shut except for a crack, he lightly knocked on her bedroom door then slowly pushed it open. "Do I need to be waving a white flag?"

Buffy stood up from her bed. "What do you mean?"

He put his hands on her waist and tilted his head to look at her. "You mad at me?"

"No." She whispered. "Why would I be?"

Angel smiled, relieved. "Because my friend is rude."

"That's him, not you." She stood on her tip toes. "I love you."

"Good, as long as you still love me." He joked.

"Always." She kissed him.

Angel smiled again. "Before I forget your mom left for her meeting and Dawn is playing in her room."

Buffy looked behind her at her alarm clock to check the time.

"Hey. Right here." Angel said playfully kissing her backing her up to her bed.

"Dawn is in the next room." She told him causing him to stop his wondering hands. "I need to talk to you about something anyway."

Angel sat up. "Is it something bad?"

"I think so." She sighed. "When I got home my mom said my dad called."

Angel threw himself back on the bed dramatically. He knew all about her dad, even though he had never met Mr. Summers, he didn't like him.

"That was my reaction too... only with screaming." She said laying down next to him.

Angel took her by the hand, kissing the back of her hand. "What did he say?"

Buffy sighed. "He invited himself to Thanksgiving. My mom told him we had plans but he wouldn't listen."

"So... what's the verdict?" He asked.

"I called your parents and they were really cool about it." She told him. "Why do they have to be so cool about it?"

"Do you want me to tell them to not be cool about it?" He smiled.

Buffy laughed softly. "That would be nice but Hank Summers doesn't exactly listen to anyone."

"What will make you feel better?" He asked looking at her.

Buffy looked at him and smiled. "Something we can't do with Dawnie here so watching Wizard Of Oz will have to do."

"Okay." He said kissing her quickly. "I'll start the movie, you get Dawn."

Angel got off the bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Angel." She said sitting up, he turned to look at her. "I love you."

Angel walked back to her, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too."


	2. Boyfriends Bake Better

Chapter 2: Boyfriends Bake Better

Buffy and Dawn stood outside Angel's house waiting for someone to open the door, or maybe no one to open the door like on Halloween. She always expected something to pop up when she walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey Baby." Angel opened the door to let the Summers girls in. "I thought I was picking you up."

"You were." She said giving him a quick kiss. "Dawn was to excited to wait. She really loves your parents."

"And what about me?" He joked.

Buffy laughed. "I think she see's enough of you."

"I love you." Dawn said in her small voice, hugging Angel's leg.

Angel knelled down to Dawn to hug her. "I love you too Dawnie."

"Do I have competition?" Buffy smiled.

Angel shook his head at took Buffy and Dawn by the hand, leading them into the kitchen.

"Well look at this! Our son is such a player!" Lydia smiled.

Jim laughed placing a bowl on the counter. "Before he couldn't even get one girl and now he has multiple. I feel like I am in the twilight zone."

"Haha, very funny." Angel said no laughed.

"What else are we supposed to think when you come in here holding hands with two beautiful girls?" Jim smiled.

Dawn ran over to Angel's dad and he picked her up. "How are you doing Sweetie?"

"Good." Dawn smiled.

"Are you ready to bake?" Lydia smiled tickling Dawn.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah! Can I make the Pumpkin pie? It's my favorite!"

"Of course you can!" Lydia said excitedly, looking over at Buffy who didn't look excited at all. "Why do I get the feeling not both Summers girls are excited to be here?"

"I'm always excited to be here." Buffy said leaning against Angel.

Jim laughed. "Different kind of excited."

"Why don't you go play, Dawn?" Lydia said as Jim set her down so she could run into the living room where some toys where waiting for her. "Are you okay, Buffy?"

"Sure. Just annoyed that my dad is coming." Buffy told her boyfriend parents.

Jim nodded. "Angel told us that you weren't overly thrilled about him coming."

Buffy sighed sitting down on the bar stool across from Lydia and Jim. "It's Dawn that I am worried about. She never met our dad. I know what kind of dick he is but Dawn has never been around that."

"Your parents separated when Dawn was really little?" Jim asked

Buffy looked down at the counter. "You could say that... my mom left my dad only a few hours before she found out she was pregnant. My dad cheated on my mom... A LOT. She finally got sick of it and left him and then when we were about to walk out the door the doctor called to tell mom."

"Wow." Lydia said surprised. "That must have been hard."

Buffy nodded. "I still remember the look on Moms face after she hung up the phone. I knew how my dad was so I promised her that I wouldn't let her deal with it alone. I told her I would help with the baby as much as I could."

"That is a lot to take on at such a young age." Lydia said walking around the counter to Buffy.

"I know. I just wanted to get my mom away from my dad. Me and my mom are all Dawn knows, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Buffy said trying not to cry. "I just worry about what is going to happen when collage starts."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked her.

"What would they do if I ever went to collage? My mom needs me to help with Dawn. I would feel so guilty if I left." Buffy said biting her lip.

Angel looked down at the floor. He had been feeling guilty about talking to Buffy about her going away to college with him ever since she told him that her dad wasn't around to help with Dawn.

"Buffy, if your mom ever needs help I am always here. It would be a lot of fun to watch Dawn, I miss have kids around." Lydia hugged Buffy.

"Yeah, she needs a kid to take care of until you two give us grand babies." Jim said putting his arm around Lydia.

"And on that note lets not talk about babies anymore." Angel said leaving the kitchen.

Buffy walked into the living room where Angel was playing Legos with Dawn. "Hey."

Angel looked up at Buffy. "Hey."

"Buffy! Angel is playing Legos with me!" Dawn said excited.

"I see. What are you making?" She smiled at her sister.

Dawn went back to her legos. "The biggest Castle ever!"

"Cool." Buffy sat down on the couch. "Angel, you okay?"

Angel nodded still sitting on the floor with his back towards Buffy. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you kind of just took off a second ago." She said.

Angel got up and sat next to Buffy on the couch. "I just feel bad that I have been talking about going away to college when you don't actually want to because then you will be leaving Dawn."

Buffy shrugged. "It's not like I can afford it anyway. Here I thought you freaked out because of the baby talk."

"Gah!" Angel said frustrated. "I can't believe they said that."

"Do you not want kids?" She asked him.

Angel out his arm around her on the back of the couch. "It's not that I don't want kids, I just don't want them right now. My mom is always talking about having kids around here. It's like she is pressuring me in to having kids. Do you... want kids?"

"Why would I want kids when I have Dawn?" Buffy joked.

Lydia walked in to the living room. "Are you two done having your little chat so we can bake now?"

"YEAH!" Dawn yelled running back in to the kitchen.

Buffy looked over at Angel. "Do you want to?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

Buffy watched intently as Angel made perfect slits in the top of the pie crust. "I could never do that."

"Sure you could Buffy." Lydia said pealing apples. "Angel mentioned something about me teaching you how to bake."

Buffy nodded. "I have to admit, I suck in the kitchen."

"You will when I get done with you." Angel's mom smiled.

Buffy watched Angel finish the pie, it looked so perfect. Angel really could do everything. "Don't pull a Jim Levenstein." Buffy joked as Angel put the pie in the oven.

Angel narrowed his eyes at her but smiled at the same time.

"I love that American Pie movie." Jim laughed.

"Mmm, see that's just weird." Buffy joked. "If my mom ever watched that movie I don't know if I would be able to handle it."

"Try watching it with your parents." Angel frowned.

Buffy winced. "Oh god! Baby, I feel so bad for you!"

"Please do." He pouted.

Joyce came out of the kitchen when she heard the front door open. "Hey girls! Did you have fun today baking?"

Dawn jumped up and down. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! And I ate cake!"

Buffy laughed while Dawn ran up to her room. "We made 4 pies, 2 Pineapple upside down cakes, a chocolate cake and a vanilla cake so I hope you are going to be hungry tomorrow."

"..and when you say we..." Joyce trailed off.

"They did most of it." Buffy shrugged. "and we already had dinner and desert so you have the night off."

"Oh good because I just spent the whole day cleaning." Joyce let out a sigh of relief. "This is the first time in your whole life that I don't have to cook Thanksgiving. I'm excited. What time should we go over tomorrow?"

"Lydia said anytime before noon. Angel said as soon as possible." Buffy smiled.

Joyce gave her daughter a knowing look. "I bet."

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh. Mom." She ran upstairs.

"Do you still have your underwear on?" Joyce joked.

Dawn ran around the house at 6:00AM to wake up Buffy and her mom, she was so excited to get to the O'Connor's house. She loved them, they were all so nice to her. She was happy that Buffy was dating Angel, she was happy because Buffy was happy.

When they got to Angel's house Lydia already had the turkey in the oven. Buffy went straight to Angel's room, closing the door behind her and curling up in bed with him.

"Hey Baby." He mumbled pulling her closer to him. "What time is it?"

"7:00." She moaned. "Dawn woke us up at 6."

"Go back to sleep for a little while." He smiled against her hair.

Joyce sat at the table with Lydia and Jim drinking coffee. "Buffy spends a lot of time over here." Joyce commented.

"I think that's because we let them have sex." Jim laughed.

"I let them have sex too! As long as they are safe." Joyce smiled

"Do you check to make sure they have condoms before they get to heated?" Lydia joked.

Joyce laughed. "Maybe."

"Angel is responsible, he wouldn't forget to use protection. Buffy has a good head on her shoulders too." Jim told Joyce. "There is also the fact that Angel doesn't want kids for a while."

"Good." Joyce nodded. "Buffy has always wanted kids but I want her to go to college first."

"Believe me, we want Angel to have a education too." Lydia told her. "But if something were to happen we want them to know that we will be there for them."

"Angel knows this crazy woman would take care of his kids." Jim pointed to Lydia.

Lydia playfully slapped her husband. "I just love kids."

"Why did you only have Angel then?" Joyce wondered.

"We tried to have more but it just didn't happen." Lydia told her.

Joyce drank her coffee. "Are you still able to have kids?"

Jim nodded. "We went to the doctors, got all the test done. We are still able to have kids."

"Why don't you try again?" Joyce asked. "Then Dawn could have someone who is... kind of close to her age."

Lydia laughed. "Dawn is already 7."

"I know." Joyce laughed. "I just feel bad for her because she doesn't have someone to play with all the time. Maybe if I had her sooner it would have been better, but then I wouldn't have had Buffy to help me so much."

"Buffy is a good kid." Jim nodded.

"Yeah." Joyce nodded. "She really is."

They all watched the Thanksgiving Day parade together. Buffy and Angel thought it was so cute when Dawn got excited about Santa. After the parade Jim wanted to play football, he always threw the football around with Angel on Thanksgiving. Joyce told him she didn't want to play so Lydia refused to play too so that Joyce wasn't alone.

"Go easy on the girls!" Lydia shouted as Angel and his dad threw the football around with Buffy and Dawn.

"Buffy can take it!" Angel smiled.

"I can too!" Dawn laughed.

Buffy turned to her mother who was sitting near the house at the patio table. "Oh come on mom! You know you want to play! We can do three on three!"

"The Summers Vs. The O'Connors?" Lydia laughed.

"Um, excuse me. No." Angel said a little worried. "If this is going to get competitive then I want Buffy on my team."

"You got a taste of her competitive side then?" Joyce asked Angel.

Angel looked shocked and pointed at Buffy. "Scrabble! I thought she was going to kill me over a game of scrabble!"

"Then don't make up words." Buffy mocked.

Angel pointed to himself. "I wasn't the one making up words!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" She stomped her food. "You were like 20 points ahead of me!"

Lydia smiled and whispered to Joyce. "They already argue like a married couple. You know, Joyce if you want to play I'm sure I have some clothes you could change in to."

Joyce thought about it for a second. "Okay, Sure. It could be fun."

"Three on three!" Lydia shouted as the woman got up to go inside to change.

Angel sat in a patio chair with Buffy sitting on his lap, waiting for their mothers to come back. "It's getting late, maybe your dad wont show."

"Don't tease me." Buffy said intertwining her fingers with his.

Angel smiled. "That wasn't teasing. Do you want me to tease you?"

Buffy laughed. "No, not until my mom and sister aren't in the same house."

"A little quickie in the woods behind my house never hurt anyone." Angel joked.

Buffy thought about it for a minute. "We would never get back before our moms."

"Fine, but after we eat. We will need to burn all those extra calories." He smiled.

Buffy laughed again. "You have never seen me after Thanksgiving! I eat so much I can hardly move! I lay on the couch looking like a beached whale!"

"I'm sure you are a sexy beached whale." Angel kissed her.

Buffy slapped Angel on the chest, laughing when their mothers came back out.

"I get Buffy and Dawnie!" Angel called.

"Really son?" Jim looked up from where he was playing tag with Dawn.

Angel nodded. "They are scrappy."

"I guess it's adults against the kids then." Jim told the two woman.

"We are going to wipe the floor with you!" Dawn yelled jumping up and down.

Joyce looked at her 7 year old daughter shocked while Angel's parents laughed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Buffy said it to Xander." Dawn said looking down at the ground afraid she had said something wrong.

Joyce laughed. "You kids!"

Angel chased Buffy and grabbed her around the waist lifting her up. "That's not fair! Your on my team!" Buffy laughed.

Dawn stopped running around. "Who's that?" She asked pointing towards the house.

Everyone stopped running around to look at what she was pointing too.

"The maid let me in." Hank Summers said pointing behind him.

Angel put Buffy down, they both stopped laughed. "Shoot me." Buffy mumbled.

"Can't do that, Babe." Angel said putting his arm around her shoulders.


	3. Hank Summers Makes You Do The Wacky

Chapter 3: Hank Summers Makes You Do The Wacky

Lydia looked at everyone in her backyard, seeing as no one was going to move she spoke up. "Hello, you must be Hank. I am Lydia O'Connor."

"Hank Summers." He held out his hand to Jim ignoring Lydia.

Jim narrowed his eyes at Hank but shook his hand anyway. "Jim O'Connor."

"We should check on the food right?" Buffy asked turning to Lydia.

"Um.." Lydia looked around at everyone. "Yes, we should."

Buffy, Joyce, Dawn and Angel followed Lydia inside in to the kitchen. Dawn took Buffy and Angel by the hand, laughing when they swung her in the air.

"Come on in." Jim motioned for Hank to go before him.

"Buffy, could you check the potatoes?" Lydia asked opening the oven to check on the turkey.

"Not so big on the cooking but I have eaten a lot." Buffy joked as she looked in to the large pan. "How do I check on them?"

Angel laughed. "Stick a fork in them, if it slides of then they are done."

"The turkey is almost done." Lydia said closing the oven. "So, Hank. What do you do for a living?"

Jim and Hank sat at the kitchen island. Jim rolled his eyes when Hank didn't answer his wife. "What do you do for a living, Hank?"

"I am a lawyer." He nodded.

"Oooh, sounds fun." Jim smiled. "Beer?"

Hank nodded.

Angel got a beer out of the fridge for his girlfriends dad, he opened it and set it in front of him.

They all sat down to eat, Hank sat next to Jim. Angel noticed that Hank had yet to talk to any of the females. He only tried to talk to Buffy once, but she ignored him just like her dad had ignored his mother. Joyce hadn't even looked at Hank. Things were tense.

"So, how exactly do you know my daughter?" Hank asked Jim.

Jim smiled at Buffy. "Well she is dating my son."

"Dating your son?" Hank asked then turned to Buffy. "I didn't know you were dating."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I have been dating for a while now... DAD."

Angel looked at Buffy who was loading the mash potatoes on her plate. He laughed when she didn't stop. "Your cute when you are an emotional eater." He whispered.

Buffy pouted. "Don't make fun of me."

"Never." He smiled giving her a quick kiss.

Buffy rested her chin on Angel's shoulder. "When do we get pie?"

Jim and Lydia heard Buffy's comment and started to laugh.

"You have a hell of a daughter, did you know that?" Jim asked Hank then turned to Joyce smiling. "Joyce knows."

Hank shook his head. "She's a smart ass."

"That's what makes her so amazing." Angel smiled at Buffy.

Buffy threw her hands in the air. "Am I not going to get an answer about the pie?"

"Eat your food Sweetie." Her mother told her.

Buffy looked at Dawn and laughed when she saw the gravy all over her little sisters face. "At least Dawnie is enjoying herself."

"You are too." Angel smiled putting some gravy on his finger and wiping it on Buffy's cheek.

"Angel!" Buffy laughed wiping her face off with her napkin. "Your mean!"

"I'm not mean!" Angel said wiping some gravy off her face that she missed. "You shouldn't lie Baby."

Buffy playfully hit Angel in the arm. "Shut up! Is it all off?"

"Oh you missed a spot." Angel said sticking his tongue out, trying to lick it off her face.

"Ewww! Your so gross!" Buffy laughed pushing him away.

Joyce, Lydia and Jim all laughed at the couple.

"They were made for each other." Joyce whispered to Lydia.

Lydia nodded. "I'm just counting the days until they get married."

"I know, just not to soon." Joyce told her.

"Buffy, stop acting like a child!" Hank raised his voice.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said giving her father attitude. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your father!" Hank said annoyed.

Buffy scuffed. "When have you ever acted like a father?"

"I can't believe you would say that to me!" Hank shouted. "I came here to tell you that you can come live with me in LA, but seeing you act like this... You are disappointing."

"Tell me that I can live with you? Tell me?" Buffy said. "A few months before I turn 18 the man wants me to live with him!"

Buffy got up from the table and left the room.

Joyce glared at Hank. There was no way he was taking her daughter.

"I got this." Angel said following Buffy out.

"I hate him!" Buffy shouted when she heard Angel enter his room.

He laid down on his bed next to her. "I can see that."

"Don't mock me." She told him

"Never." He said turning on his said to look at her. "You wouldn't go... right? I mean, I just got you.. I don't want to lose you."

"First of all, I HATE him." She said turning on her side to face him. "Second of all, I could NEVER leave you. I love you to much."

Angel smiled. "Good. I think I hate your dad too."

"He is very hate-able." Buffy nodded.

"Baby, hate-able isn't a word." He said playfully.

Buffy pouted. "It is now. I feel like doing something to piss him off. He hasn't been around in 8 years and now he comes to my boyfriends house for Thanksgiving and TELLS me that I can live with him!"

Angel smiled. "How bad do you want to piss him off?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"What would piss him off more then anything else?" Angel asked her.

Buffy shrugged. "Not getting his way. He always had to get his way when I was younger."

"So you not living with him would piss him off?" Angel asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Buffy nodded.

"Then let's piss him off." Angel smiled getting off the bed and holding his hand out to her.

"Where is Angel?" His mother asked when Buffy came back to the table alone.

Buffy sat down. "Um... I don't know. He was right behind me."

A few minutes later Angel came back and sat in his chair next to Buffy.

"Everything alright?" Jim asked.

Angel nodded. "Perfect."

"Buffy, my tummy is full." Dawn said looking at her big sister.

Buffy gasped. "No room for Pumpkin Pie, Pumpkin Belly?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Go play, you can have desert later." Lydia smiled.

Once Dawn was out of the room Joyce looked at Hank. "Are you going to take both of my daughters or just the one you claim."

"It was never proven that, that child is mine." Hank said pointing to the next room where Dawn was playing. "She looks nothing like me."

"And I do?" Buffy asked.

"You have my eyes." Hank commented.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"She has blue eyes and brown hair." He pointed out. "You look like me, she is the complete opposite."

"Well it's better that you deny her." Buffy glared. "She is better off."

"Let's not talk about this right now." Joyce said.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, let's eat."

"Potatoes are good." Angel said seriously.

Buffy laughed. "Thanks."

"Your a good cook." Angel put more potatoes in his mouth. "Yummy!"

"Yes." Jim nodded. "They are very good."

"You will be a great cook by the time you get married." Lydia smiled.

Hank looked at his daughter. "Married?"

"Speaking of." Angel wiped his mouth and smiled at Buffy.

Buffy looked at her boyfriend confused. "What?"

Angel pushed his chair out of the way and got down on one knee. Pulling a ring out of his pants pocket he held it out to Buffy. "Baby, will you marry me?"

Lydia and Joyce gasped while Jim laughed.

"What the hell!" Hank yelled.

Buffy smiled. "Yes!"

Angel laughed putting the ring on Buffy's finger, she hugged him when he stood up.

"Oh my gosh!" Lydia gushed, rushing over to Buffy and Angel with Joyce following her. Both woman hugged Buffy and Angel.

Jim got up from his seat smiling. "Well all right!" He shook Angel's hand.

Dawn ran back in the dinning room to see what was going on, everyone was so happy.

"What the hell!" Hank yelled. "Are you all insane! She is 17! There is no way in hell I will allow this!"

Dawn got scared and hid behind Buffy.

"The first time we met Buffy she told us she was going to marry our son." Lydia told Hank.

Joyce smiled at Hank. "You don't have the right to say you wont allow it."

"If you don't support our children being together then I think it is time for you to leave." Jim told Hank.

"She is 17! She will be making the biggest mistake of her life! Once I tell my lawyer about this there is no way they will let you keep her, Joyce. She will be living with me." Hank sneered.

"Why?" Buffy asked her father. "Why do you want me to live with you so badly? What is in it for you?"

"Your my daughter." Hank told her. "You are going to live with me and that is the end of it. There is no way I am going to just sit back and let you marry this... this kid."

"I'm going to be 18 soon, get over it." Buffy smiled hugging Angel. "I can do whatever I want."

"I will show you out Hank." Jim said waiting for Hank to walk out. "I can't say it was a pleasure."

"Well... I can't say I am surprised but I didn't think it would happen this soon." Joyce said eating her pie. The excitement had died down, now she was wondering if her daughter was insane.

Lydia smiled. "They aren't really engaged."

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked.

"That is my ring." She informed Joyce. "Angel must have gone in to my room when he was upstairs."

Joyce closed her eyes and shook her head. "So why did he propose then?"

"That we will have to ask them." Jim said joining the conversation.

"I think I am going to eat this whole pie." Buffy pouted looking down at the half eaten pumpkin pie.

Angel smiled picking up a fork and digging into the pumpkin pie. "Do you think we pissed your dad off enough?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, we did. I guess you want this back. Huh?" She took the ring off and handed it to him.

"I will get you a real one some day." He told her.

"Some day." She whispered.

"Soon." He whispered.

Joyce and Lydia walked into the kitchen.

"What exactly was all that about?" Joyce asked.

Buffy gave her mom a small smile. "Just pissing off Hank."

"So, it was for sure a fake proposal?" Joyce asked her daughter.

Angel nodded. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Jim asked walking in to the kitchen too.

Angel looked at Buffy then back at their parents. "Well I am going to marry her some day. I just grabbed a ring from my moms room really fast."

"I didn't even know about it." Buffy whispered.

Lydia smiled. "You didn't know about it? So your yes was real?"

Buffy nodded.

Lydia and Joyce smiled at each other.

"It better be a long engagement." Joyce told the two teenagers.

Buffy laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Lydia took the ring from Angel's and handed it to Buffy. "Keep it."

"You are all okay with this?" Angel asked.

"As long as you don't get married while you are still in high school." Joyce half joked.

Angel looked at Buffy and smiled. "I want to pick out a ring though."

"Well then just think of your mothers ring as a pre-engagment ring." Jim suggested.

Buffy and Angel sat out on the porch together. Buffy was sitting on the steps between Angel's legs, leaning on him.

"I think our parents have completely lost their marbles.." Buffy said.

Angel hugged Buffy. "I don't know. I think they are just being supportive. I heard our moms talking and your mom said if they denied us from getting married then it would just make us want to do it more."

"I want to do it anyway." She whispered.

Angel kissed her head. "Me too."

"Is this going to be a hard engagement because of you going away to college?" Buffy joked.

"Well..." Angel started. "We could just get married before college and I could stay here. Go to UCS."

Buffy shook her head. "You want to go to Stanford... remember?"

"How can I forget." He whispered.

"You will go." She said sternly.

Angel smiled. "Already bossing me around?"

"Yes." She smiled. "You know, despite my dad showing up... this has been the best Thanksgiving ever."

"And here I thought all Thanksgivings were your favorite." Angel joked.

"Your right." Buffy said nodding. "I always loved Thanksgiving."

"Come on." Angel said getting up. "Let's go eat some more, you aren't looking like a beached wale yet."

"I'm totally finishing that pumpkin pie!" Buffy laughed running inside.

The End...


End file.
